Fox Twins
by NaruHina8393
Summary: What would have happened had the Yondaime sealed the entire fox... BECAUSE NARUTO HAD A TWIN! rated m for language, sexual scenes, and maybe even a lemon later on. NaruXHarem
1. The Troublemaking Twins

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!! And if I did, why the hell would I be writing this fanfict?  
Sorry it's so short, I'm new.

Namikaze Minato rushes to the battle front as his new born babies is clutched in his arms. Minato had silently thanked Kami that his lover  
Kushina had twins, that meant he could completely seal the dreaded fox and keep it out of reach of anyone that wanted to use the remnants of  
the monsters chakra. He just hoped that little Naruto and Urufu would be honored. He rushed the enormous beast making hand signs the entire time, before the fox had even registered it was being attacked, it was trapped.

Shinigami-sama took the fox and placed it where his summoner had told him to, then came after Minato. But before this happened, he sealed a good bit of his consciousness into each of the small babes and linked the two. Hoping that what he had done worked, he went willingly with the reaper and left his body holding his newly born son and daughter for the villagers to tend to. He planned to watch their entire lives, with Kushina at his side, until they too joined them in the afterlife.

No one breathed as the onlookers watched the Yondaime fall with two unknown children in his hand. Both with the same seal on their stomachs. The first thing to break the silence was the screaming kids as the coldness of the dead man's arms started to be felt by them.

* * * five years later, Hokage's office * * *

Two blond children stood in front of his desk, one with blue eyes, the other with brown. Both were oddly dressed as the boy tended to wear that eyesore of an orange jumpsuit. The other followed her twin's example except that hers was a darker shade of the boy's one. Both stood under the Hokage's stern gaze without flinching. Naruto giving his signature grin and Urufu looking at him with indifference.

"Do you know why you are here?" Both nodded. "So then explain to me, why the hell both of you decided to paint the Hokage monument?"

"Well you see Jiji-san, it looks all plain on the surface, no matter how important it is, so I decided to liven it up a little."Naruto never stopped smiling throughout his entire explanation. He had that look that nothing could stop his mouth from forming it, even if they put senbon to keep it in down.

"And after seeing my dobe of a brother start to make the monument all colorful and bright, I decided that he put too much so I had to balance the color scheme from only pastels to a little bit of darker colors." Unlike her twin, Urufu started to frown as she told her side of the story. The complete opposite of her brother's shining smiles. The best way to describe her would be to say that she was a goth, simple as that. "Hokage-sama, would you please hurry this up, I'm tired and wish to go to bed as it is getting late." To this day, Hiruzen was always surprised by Urufu's vocabulary at such a young age.

"NO YOU MAY NOT!" The anger in his voice was met with the unchanging faces before him. "You two have yet to learn your punishment. Tomorrow, two ANBU will escort you back to the monument to fix what you have done. Be thankful that it rained after we grabbed you two or this would be an extremely severe punishment otherwise!"

The two hung their heads, they both respected the old fart, even if Naruto didn't show it as much. As they walked out of the room, heads still down, Hiruzen thought to himself that he may have been too harsh on the children, but stopped the thought at that whenever he looked again at his head on the monument, now with bright pink blush and dark eyeliner and shadow.

He thought, maybe, if they were this skilled in getting away from the ANBU, some of the most skilled ninja in all of Konoha, maybe he should train them himself to better prepare them for the lives they were going to have as actual ninja. He just hoped that their little 'tenants' didn't feel like showing itself anytime soon.

* * *the next morning* * *

Just as they got there, Urufu claimed they right half of the monument, claiming the rights to scrub the Sandaime's and Yondaime's head as she only did part of those. She would NOT clean up after her dobe of a brother for as long as she lives.

"But Tsuin, you remember that Megami-sensei said that we needed to learn to work together!!" Naruto was angry that his sister didn't want to work with him and departed them whenever it came to physical labor. And if it wasnt for her, they wouldn't have gotten caught in the first place because he could run faster than her, even if she was stealthier.

"And that has nothing to do with cleaning up the monument that we painted, we worked to make it this way so we could train our evasion skills. Luckily for me, I'm the better out of the two of us so I got to wear the darker were the one that got us caught during or first prank, and I think that Sensei was a bit lenient on you by making you wear that bright monstrosity."

"OK! THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW!!" He ran at his sister. She jumped back in time to block his flying roundhouse but was not expecting what he did next. He grabbed her shoulders with both of his hands and forced his conciousness into hers. The next thing they knew they were standing in a world that was split right down the middle. One side, Naruto's, was dark and dank, it lead into a tunnel that just stretched on and on for all to see. The other side, Urufu's, was nothing but a large field with peach trees in blossom. Both sides, however, had a large cage with a seal on each. The children were used to this though, as they had trained in this world since birth with their sensei, Megami, which was what the cages held. As soon as they arrived, two sets of red eyes stared down at their respective container. Naruto was the first to break the silence.

"Yang-sama, can you please tell Urufu that she should submit. She should just help me clean the entire monument. it's not fair that we have to do this, much less do it separately."

"Oh please Naruto! And what the hell were you thinking when you brought us here?! We were on top the monument and as far as I know, we were pretty damn close to the edge." That made his face pail. He was so hell bent on bringing her here to prove his point, he completely forgot about the part about them blacking out on top of the Hokage heads.

"**Kits! You need not worry, you are both lying down and look like you are just slacking off and took a nap instead.**" 'Yang'-sama spoke first. Her voice rang loud and clear with its usual gravely tone. It sounded dangerous and yet it seemed to calm the twin ninja. "As for the other topic, I believe that Yin-sama and I will need to meld to properly come up with a winner to this argument"

As soon as she said this, both of the twins went over to their respective cages. Throughout the entire argument, 'Yin'-sama just sat there with her eyes half closed napping, until Yang mentioned a meld. At this, her eyes shot open and she openly showed excitement at being whole again and being free of this small ass cage. Everyone knew what she would say, as that is the only thing she is ever worried about. The children pushed the cages together with ease as the cages were lighter than they looked. As soon as they touched everything except  
the children began to transform. One minute two different worlds put together, the next, everything was one big dojo. In the middle of the dojo sat a woman with a collar and chain that was attached to the floor just under where she sat. The twins bowed as soon as the 'meld' was finished and said, in freaky twin unison "Good morning Megami-sensei!"

"You know I don't like such formalities in this form." She giggled after she said this, most unlike either of her two halves when they were separate. "I say that both of you are in the wrong. Naruto, you were wrong when you said it was unfair to get the punishment, it was because you shouldn't have done something that YOU two personally would have to clean up. and you too Urufu, whenever you didn't want to help Naruto. There is a reason I decided to make you two work together. That means work at EVERYTHING together. If you don't start being good, I'm going to make you even go to the bathroom together" Her voice went from light and friendly to commanding. Both twins shuddered, they knew she would hold them to the threat.

"Now I want you two to go out and finish that Kami forsaken monument. The faster you do that, the faster you can train again." At this, they beamed, and faster than if anyone would have said 'FREE RAMEN' they were gone and drifting out of unconsciousness. As soon as they did however, they knew something was wrong. They turned around to find Sarutobi smoking something foul smelling through his pipe.

"I hope you two had a nice break, because I'm going to be watching while you finish cleaning. No more breaks." As he said this, the children's heads drooped a little. "Whenever you're finished, however, I'm going to buy you lunch at Ichiraku's." The next Hiruzen knew, two five year old kids dashed at him and passed him so fast, the wind they created put out his pipe. There is no stopping the pranking king and queen whenever they hear 'Free Ichiraku's.' Within ten minutes, the two children were finished, had gone back to their loaned apartment they shared and came back looking expectantly at the Hokage. He didn't even have time to pull out his Ichi Ichi. As they walked, Hiruzen promised a big surprise if they didn't clean out his wallet. They happily agreed and only had four bowls instead of their usual ten. When they were finished, the old man shunshined them to his office and activated his security seals so no one could come in or eavesdrop.

"Ok, I'm going to give you your surprise." They looked at him with hands out. "No, no, it's not something you can hold. I'm going to start training you personally for your ninja career if you so decide to accept it. Naruto!! Urufu!" He ran from his window to in front his desk. Both kids were passed out eight in front. Hiruzen chuckled, "I guess I can take that as a yes. KAKASHI!" an ANBU with a dog mask appeared "Bring these two back to their apartment, then I need you to go to the Namikaze compound and pick up some scrolls that should be in the office of the Yondaime's house. Here is the unlocking seal for the front gate. They will be the clan scrolls for the Uzumaki clan and the Namikaze clan. Only grab the ones for the Uzumaki clan."

"Hai, but may I ask why you want them, these two are much too young to learn anything out of them" Kakashi was baffled, but I didn't show through his mask.

"They may be more ready than we might think." The Sandaime looked out of his window with knowing in his eyes.

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" And with that, Kakashi grabbed the kids and shunshined away. After he left, the Hokage stood at the window for a while longer before sighing and returning to his desk to finish his paperwork that never seemed to end. 'I hope that my student knew what he was doing whenever he did the sealing. Those two will be either our greatest asset or our biggest threat'

* * *  
I hope y'all like it!!! I'm going to try to update again very soon but there are a lot if things I need to do for school before I can write anymore.  
Also, if ANYONE can draw well, I need someone to make a fanart for Urufu, she has a darker shade of blond hair that goes halfway down her back, brown eyes, the darker orange jumpsuit, two whisker marks, and wears a necklace that has the black yin side of a yin yang. in here, Naruto wears the white yang side that matches his sisters, sorry, but I couldn't fit a description in here as I didn't see a need to until after I was done


	2. Revelations

Hmmm... I wonder what would happen to me if I claimed Naruto even though it's not mine...  
OMG! People actually liked my story! Ima try to update at least once or twice a week

* * *

The next morning, Naruto and Urufu were lying down in their shared apartment. They appeared to be sleeping peacefully, but that was not the case. They were training vigorously in their mindscape dojo. They've been doing this since they were born or just after they were born to be exact. Megami-sensei taught them to talk, read, write, and trained them in ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu (sword techniques), and fūinjutsu (sealing techniques). Both were exceptional  
in all aspects of ninja training, especially taijutsu, but there were some differences in their strengths. Naruto leaned more towards fūinjutsu and ninjutsu, and his Urufu leaned on kenjutsu and genjutsu. Today though, they had their minds on other matters. They were about to have a sensei in the real world AND their mindscape. They were far too young to be able to train the things they learned with Megami-sensei.

"Children, come here, that's enough training for now. I have something to tell you but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone, ever." After the two five year olds promised, she continued. "I am about to tell you the name of your parents. Stop, let me finish. I knew them both very well before being sealed into you two. But before I do, I need to tell you why I am sealed into both of you and not still roaming free."

* * * flashback * * *

A fox was running through the woods. It was scarlet and magnificent. All of a sudden it stopped and raised its nose as if to smell something. When it was done, it started to glow and where the fox once was, Megami now stood. She had her usual white kimono and her hair shined and was the same color as her fur was when she was in her fox form. Her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight and made it look like they were made of fire.

She turned to look into the underbrush and stared at it sternly before it shifted to reveal a small boy with hair and eyes that matched his mother's. He may have looked human but he had fox ears and a tail. When he spoke, he sounded as if he was slightly amused like he was playing a game. "Hi kaa-san, I guess you caught me, huh?"

"Yes I did, Torobi, and it's a good thing too. Not many humans like the fox clan, and seeing as you can't make a full transformation yet, it would be really had if they would see you. Luckily, the only ones that know about us are Kushina-san and Minato-san. If it wasn't for them, we'd all have to move out of these woods and would probably have to leave the fire country all together.

"Sorry Kaa-san, I didn't mean to make you mad, I wanted to surprise you."

"And you did, now go back to cave and wait there for me. Now, before I decide to punish you while I'm in Konoha." At this, the child sped off, transforming to his fox form as he ran. *sigh* "Kits... why did I ever decide to be a mother, I'm the Kyuubi no kitsune, you would think I would have enough responsibilities without having to raise another."

As she quietly ranted to herself, she didn't notice several ninja camouflaged and watching the conversation. After Megami left the small clearing, they sped off farther into the forest in the direction of the kit.

As she left the forest behind, Megami was thinking what Kushina-sama had needed that would require so much haste. She knew that her kit was due to be born any day now but that couldn't be the reason for today's visit, she wasn't even in the hospital yet. She would also need to remember to get Minato-sama and Kushina-sama to sign the contract. No one has signed it for a while and she was hoping that at least they would. Lost in thought, she walked through the village towards the Namikaze compound on top of the Hokage monument. You couldn't see it due to the masking seal placed over the entire compound. The only way to find it is if you had prior knowledge of the location of the front gate. She walked up and placed her hand on one of the many spirals on it. Minato-sama made an intricate network of seals that only allowed certain people into the compound, one of which was Megami-sama.

She walked straight to the head's house. The compound itself was rather small compared to the of the Hyuga or the Uchiha clans, but it was enough for the Yondaime and his wife since Minato's clan had dwindled down to one and Kushina's was slaughtered along with the rest of the Whirlpool country leaving her as the only survivor.

It had a dozen or so houses that were almost exactly the same in everything except color. The head's house was at least twice as large as the others, with four stories instead of two. It as larger around as it had more need of rooms that not only clan head, but also the Hokage would need in order to effectively do his job.

She didn't have to wait long after knocking on the front door. Minato opened it with a rather big smile on his face that stretched from ear to ear. Frankly, it looked rather silly on the face of the strongest shinobi in the Land of Fire.

"Oh, hi Megami-chan. Come on in, we've been expecting you for quite a while now."

"I know, I know. I had too much to do and this was the soonest I could get here. I'm pretty sure you can sympathize as you are also a leader of a large quantity of individuals."

"Too true. Well anyway, we wanted to ask a favor of you before the babies are born." They walked into what appeared to be the master bedroom. The bed was large enough to fit at least four people and a fox or two. The drapes were a combination of orange that matched the Yondaime's flame trim to his coat and red that matched the metal of Kushina's sword and the color she usually wore with her ninja clothes and gear. Other than that, there was basically no furniture and Kushina was leaning against the head board that was in the shape of the Uzumaki spiral. "We were wondering if you could be the godmother. We couldn't even come close to thinking of anyone else that could be better."

"Oh! Minato-sama, Kushina-sama. I am too flattered. Of course I will be godmother... but, earlier, did I hear correctly that you said 'babies' and not 'baby?'"

"Yes, you're correct. We found out from the doctor that it's going to be twins. We've decided to name one Naruto after a character from a book my sensei made. The other will be named Urufu. Wait! It's only because that what the doctor described her as. Why exactly, I have no idea, I think he's not training with a full set of kunai." (Urufu means wolf in Japanese)

"No argument there." Kushina said. She jumped slightly. "Hehe... One of the babies kicked. Anyways, we decided that you would be a good choice because, personally, I would love for my kids to be in good hands if something should happen to us. And there are none as gentle  
and powerful as yours."

Megami bowed slightly. "Domo arigato. You have no idea what this means to me. I have to go now, there is a certain kit that thinks that it's okay to follow his mother out if the summon world. I will see you later, and send a faster messenger whenever the babies coming."

"We will, goodbye Megami-sama."

* * *

Megami was once again running through the forest in her fox form. She quickly got to a certain cave, and after forming a few special paw signs (foxes have no thumbs) and several shelves with scrolls on them and a door. But that's not the only thing that was kept hidden by the masking seal.

On the floor was a massive amount of blood and evidence of a struggle, and fur. It looked like there was a fight, and whoever it was, they were definitely foxes, one of which was her kit. She walked in and closer to the doorway was a body. She flipped it over and inspected it and it was a Konoha-nin.

She was outraged. Someone came here and tried to get into the fox's summon world. Then the realization hit her, her kit was nowhere to be found. She searched the cave and the surrounding area. There was a scent trail that went back to the village. The smell was mixed with the scent of snake and some other smell that felt like pure evil.

It lead all the way to the west wall of Konoha and disappeared. When Megami lost the trail, she went into a sort of depression. She went back to the cave and just laid there for a few days.

When the messenger came with the news of the babies, she saw his Konoha hitai-ate. She snapped. The messenger didn't have two seconds before he was flung into the air and burned to a crisp by fox fire. The fox just stood there before growing to unimaginable height and  
going to attack Konoha.

* * *

"And the rest is history. Now you know why we are in the situation we are. And why the greatest of the bijuu and lord of the foxes is trapped within two human children. Her very own godchildren too."

Through the entire story, the children just sat there in stony silence. Even Naruto, who is usually the loud one of the two kids. After Megami was finished, the silence seemed to stretch on for  
forever. Megami herself had closed her eyes. All of a sudden, the greatest demon in the entire world felt two pairs of arms go around her and the sobbing of the twins. She looked at them in surprise, she had expected them to hate her not hug her.

"Megami-sensei, we had no idea." Naruto was the first to speak."

"Yeah, if we knew, we would have been good. We wouldn't have done all those mean things to the ANBU or the jonins."

"And we would have gotten along like you had said."

"Its okay, its okay. Now get up, and get dressed. Today is your first day with the Sandaime and I expect you to be on your best behavior. And I want you too to tell him about me and the fact that  
you know who your parents are. I think you'll be surprised by what he'll say. And if you're extra good, I might consider letting you sign the fox contract."

"Hai, Megami-sensei!" and with that, they exited their mindscape.

* * *

"We're here!" Naruto shouted the minute they got to the training ground they would be practicing on. He was dressed in his usual orange jumpsuit. And his sister in hers.

As Hiruzen looked up from his book, he sensed a change in the two teens. What the change was, he had no idea. "Good morning my newest students. Now, what shall we start with today? This is your first training session with me so I'm going to tone it down a bit because of how young you two are. Let's start with basic kunai training."

"Okay Sandaime-sensei." They both took kunai that seemingly came out of nowhere and threw them at the targets, both hitting the center at the exact same time. Hiruzen just stared at them.

"Where did you learn to do that? You're only kids."

"That's easily explainable. You see, the thing is that Megami-sensei taught us all about ninja stuff since were born"

"Megami-sensei?"

"Yes, well you would know her better as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. If you would sit down we will be happy to tell you the entire story. Starting from the very beginning, with Sensei going visit our father and mother before we were born and ending with, well, today."

And that is exactly what they did. Hiruzen sat there the entire time and listened to Naruto. He did most of the explaining as his sister tended to be less talkative with anyone other than Megami. He described what happened with Torobi, then the training they've had since birth and the reasoning behind the jumpsuits. After they were done, the Hokage did the strangest thing, he laughed.

"I should have guessed. When I found you two on top of the monument you were saying something about a Megami but I had no idea who that was, now it all makes sense. Well since you know everything, here" He threw them the scroll containing the Uzumaki clan techniques. "You can learn those. It's mostly kenjutsu techniques but it shouldn't be a problem now that I know exactly what kind of skills you have."

The twins sort of looked at each other before coming to a silent decision. "Hokage-sensei, we both agree that only one of us should learn a clan scroll each. Since I am more proficient in kenjutsu and genjutsu, I will be the one to learn the techniques in this scroll. Naruto will learn our father's techniques, as I'm sure there is a Namikaze scroll hidden where ever this one was." The Hokage chuckled. He would seriously need to make the things he did less obvious.

"That seems logical." He snapped his finger, and the dog masked ANBU appeared. "Go and get the Namikaze scroll as well so that Naruto can start looking through it." The masked man disappeared. "But you will need to promise me something, both of you. You will not try to learn  
anything in these scrolls until I give the o.k. By the sound of it, you need actual experience wielding chakra, not just in your heads. So for the remainder of the month, that is what we will be what we will work on."

"Hai Sensei!" The twins grinned, even Urufu who seldomly showed any emotion.

"We were also wondering if we could... maybe... learn jutsu from the forbidden scroll... Megami-sensei said that for some of the things she wants to teach us, we would at least need to learn the jutsus involving kage bunshins, not just regular ones."

"That's fine, it makes sense if she plans to do what I think she is. Can she hear me?" At a nod from the twins he confined, "But they will not be allowed to give the clone any chakra at all, no matter the situation is, I don't feel comfortable with that."

The twins touched hands and their eyes glazed over for a little while. When they let go, Naruto spoke first "She said that that's fine, and she understands."

"What is it that you two are planning? She won't give details and you're not saying anything either."

"Oh, you'll understand once we get there. Now I want you to do they tree climbing exercise. I'm sure you've seen it before, am I right?" They nodded "Good."

After a little while it was apparent who had what skills. While both twins knew how to perform a vast amount of jutsu, they didn't have the right amount of chakra to stay conscious after doing more than two. For the rest of the day, they trained their chakra control while Megami expanded their coils so that the chakra they could put forth considerably outranked even that of even the Sandaime himself. For the next several years, the twins learned different jutsu from their respective clan scrolls, plus most of the jutsu in the forbidden scroll. They trained with all sorts of shinobi across Konoha. Iruka, Kakashi, Gai (much to the twin's horror), Kurenai… Well pretty much all of the jonin as they all helped in their own little way. And of course, Megami and Hiruzen

* * *

I still think that I don't write well, I def could have done this chapter better but I just don't know.... please review and tell me anything I could make better, still looking for someone to send me a picture of five year old Urufu.


	3. Ahh, new people

I wonder if I could steal Naruto...  
I tried to make this one longer Sorry this was late had no Internet access on my computer. wrote more to this chapter. Going to have the next one up tomorrow, worked on it this week, I think its pretty good.

* * *Seven years later* * *

Urufu and Naruto were walking through the streets of Konoha. They had decided to ditch the jumpsuits a few years ago and go with something that was more appropriate for a ninja to wear.

Naruto had decided that he would adorn a smaller version of his father's flame trimmed coat except it had the kanji for fox on the back. He wore a white shirt with red that made it look like the shirt was on fire and underneath that he wore a regular mesh shirt. His cargo pants were custom made to hold a large amount of scrolls of varying sizes. He also had the large red fox summon scroll placed around his hips, like Jiraiya did with his own summon scroll. His generally bright image was finished with his usual ear to ear smile and his white yang talisman.

Urufu was wearing regular black ninja pants and a dark red and black shirt that made one think of blood. She wore a black vest similar to the chunin vests. Like her brother's coat, it had the kanji for fox on it. Around _her_ waist however, was her mother's sword. It had a black sheath but the sword itself was the color of blood, matching anything else red on the young kunoichi's body. Her black yin necklace bounced off her blossoming bosom every now and then.

She walked next to Naruto with her head up, and a small smile on her face. She had lightened up from her old half dead attitude and showed a little more enthusiasm about things. Her brother didn't tone it down though and was possibly even more bouncy than before. She stopped dying her strawberry-blond hair opting to just leave it how it was supposed to be. It reached down to the middle of her back.

They had both long since learned their individual family scrolls. Urufu was now the one of the best kenjutsu user in the village. She could fight and beat most chunins with a sword and come out as the winner. Her genjutsu was at a level that she could even catch the Hokage in one. And her taijutsu was easily above the level of any normal genin.

The same could be said about Naruto's taijutsu as well. His work with his seals, personal seals and that of important documents, sacred items, and weaponry that needed stay out of enemy hands saved many ninja from having to sacrifice their lives. His ninjutsu was at a level most chunin and one or two jonin could only dream of.

As a congratulatory gift for making it through training, and keeping away from the civilian villagers, they were becoming a nuisance and liked to chase the twins, Megami had allowed them to sign the fox contract the day before. They were each given a familiar to help them with their training to use the foxes. Urufu got a two-tailed grey fox named Nyoko. Naruto got a one-tailed arctic fox named Gin. But right now, they were in the summon world preparing for training later on.

They stopped off at Ichiraku's for breakfast. The academy didn't open for another half-hour, and the new genins wouldn't be there for a half-hour after that. Naruto and Urufu sat in their usual spot and waited for Ayame to see them. After a while Naruto got tired of waiting.

"Oi, old man! You here!?" Teuchi looked out from the back ready to kill, but stopped when he saw who had just called him 'old man.' He let it go for his two favorite costumers, but wasn't about to take it from anyone who treated them badly; even council members

"Good morning Tsuin-sans [1]. Ayame is home with a cold so I have to run this place by myself today. So, what can I get you, the usual miso and beef?"

"Hai, thank you Teuchi-sama." Urufu bowed slightly at the kindness that he always had even though the rest of the villagers were hateful because of their... 'tenant.' She was rather uptight and emotional at the same time.

"Urufu... You know that you don't have to be so formal with me. And you know what? Because you're becoming genin today, it's on the house!" He might regret it later, but the old man was nice.

"YATTA!!!!" Naruto had jumped up at the proposal. Ten minutes later, after thirty bowls of ramen for Naruto and fifteen bowls for Urufu (she was more controlled than Naruto, but when it comes to ramen... you can only have so much self-control) they were headed to the academy. After a while, the villagers started to try to harass them so they took to the roof tops.

* * *

When they got there, Iruka was just opening it for the regular classes. When the twins landed he turned around and immediately beamed. "Hey! I wasn't expecting you two until the other genins got here. Why are you so early?"

"Come on, Iruka-sensei. Can't we just come here to spend some time with our old teacher" Iruka laughed. "And besides, all the other genin already have their hitai-ates. We didn't get ours from Hokage-sensei because we had them customized."

Just as he was finishing, a messenger strolled up carrying a small package and gave it to Iruka before running off to finish his deliveries. After opening it, he gave the two 12 year olds a stern look before he started to chuckle. He held up the 'customized' hitai-ates before asking "Why?" In his hand were two hitai-ates, one with a white sash, and one with a black sash. At the end of each sash there were a different colored paw prints, black on the white one and white on the black one. Next to the leaf village insignia were the kanji for fox on the left and the kanji for fire on the write (if you were looking at it.) The two children beamed at the chunin's amusement in their designs.

Urufu answered this time, choosing to be more social than she usually was. "Because we signed the fox contract. That, plus our... 'tenant' and that's what we came up with. The kanji for fire is because that is the element we both have an affinity for." She bowed to her old sensei. "Please inform us whenever the first of the other genin get here. We would like to meet them. But right now, we need to go work with our summons." And before Naruto could object, she grabbed him by the ear and walked over to the academy training ground.

As Iruka watched the twins walk away, he could only think how the greatest demon in the world ended up in the biggest goof-balls in existence.

* * *

"Ok, first things first, Gin, I want you to tell me some stuff about you. Fighting abilities, element affinities, possible jutsus that you can perform, anything relating combat, and don't look so hurt. This is training, social time comes later." He finished his sentence with finality in it. When it comes to training, Naruto did _not_ play around and his even his famous smile was missing. Seeing this the two foxes decided not to do _anything_ that made him mad. And if he was like this, what was his sister like?

Gin started, as he was the one that was addressed. "I'm a one tailed arctic fox. For having one tail, I have the best abilities in my rank. I have an affinity for fire, as all fox summons do, and that of wind. Because of my affinities and my personality type Kyuubi-sama chose me as your familiar. I prefer to stay in this realm for the simple fact that it is easier to train without the rest of my brethren stopping me every two seconds to 'play around." When he was finished, Nyoko waited for her 'master' (for lack of a better word for the moment) to acknowledge that it was her turn. Urufu whispered something to Naruto and then they turned to the little grey fox.

"And what of your skills? I will guess that your affinities are fire and earth, same as mine. Am I correct?" Urufu looked straight into the foxes brown eyes.

"Hai. Like Gin there, I was also chosen because of my affinities and personality. Kyuubi-sama specifically said that the best way to help you was to find foxes that matched down to the letter. We even like ramen, but I have no idea what that has to do with it." At the mention of ramen, the two children beamed.

"After we meet our sensei, we'll take you somewhere. You should have been with us when we got breakfast!" Naruto had his smile back on and Urufu looked fairly amused. They decided they didn't have enough time to train anything so they chatted for a while. As it turned out, Megami-/Kyuubi-sama was spot on with her picking. The foxes liked almost _everything_ that the children did. It was like being in a quadruple. They talked and bathed in the sun. For once in the twins' lives, they were at peace.

* * *

After about ten minutes, a boy walked in that had a ponytail that made his head look like a pineapple, muttering about something 'troublesome.'

"Yo! Iruka-sensei told me to come get you."

"Ok! We're coming!" And with that, the twins scooped up their foxes and marched off to the classroom the graduating class would be in. When they got there, 'Pineapple' went up the stairs to the back of the class, sat down, and promptly fell asleep. "Well so much for getting to know people. We'll just have to wait for the others" They stood close to the window waiting for the other classmen. A few moments later, some more came in and started talking. Quite a few people came that were downright _weird_. A blond with clear eyes came in followed by a pink haired girl, they were arguing loudly and having what seemed like a staring contest staring contest. A dark haired boy walked in and immediatly Blondy and Pinky ran over and started practically drooling over him. 'Pineapple' was still in the same spot and a rather husky boy went to sit next to him eating potato chips. A boy with red marks on his cheeks was sat with his dog, _talking_ to it. And a guy with a raised coat collar sat by himself in a corner. Everyone ignored the two new individuals in their midst, the twins just stood there without making a sound. Then a purple haired kunoichi with black and skirt. She also wore a tan shirt to cover a mesh shirt underneath.

A few moments later and a dark haired girl with pail eyes walked in, spotted Naruto, blushed the shade of Urufu's sword and fainted. Naruto ran forward and caught her before she hit the ground. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to the desk top. When he set her down Urufu checked her over to make sure she was okay. Naruto asked the closest person there, the boy with the collar, if she did this a lot. The boy had looked at him through his sunglasses before nodding. Naruto visibly relaxed, he had felt her chakra signature following him and his sister before and didn't want a 'fan' to get hurt upon their first meeting in person.

He turned to his sister and 'whispered' "From what I can tell, the Emo is Sasuke Uchiha. Out of his fan girls, the blond is Ino Yamanaka of the mind-walkers. Pinky is Sakura Haruno. 'Pineapple' is Shikamaru Nara of the shadow wielders and his friend is Choji Akimichi. Dog boy over there is obviously Kiba Inuzuka and this guy right here is Shino Aburame of the bug wielders. The purple haired kunoichi is Anko's daughter Reiko. And this one is right here," he waved his hand towards the girl on the desks, "is Hinata Hyuga, kinda cute. She's been the one tailing us if you didn't figure that out already." Everyone was looking at him; some with tick marks the size of coconuts, others with mild interest. He looked over at his sister to find she had _that_ look in her eyes. That could only mean that either she was going to hit him, kick him, she saw some boy she liked, or in this case, all three. She hit him into the air and did a spinning roundhouse that sent Naruto flying straight into the desk next to Shikamaru. When he looked at her, she was still glaring at him.

"NARUTO! THAT WASN'T A WHISPER, WHEN YOU WHISPER YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO LOWER YOUR VOICE!!" Everyone sweat dropped at this behavior but then turned back to do whatever they were doing. Urufu turned around and shook the dark haired girl awake "Hinata-san... Hinata-san, you need to get up." The girl's eyes fluttered open and when she saw who it was, she turned that shade of red again. In a hushed tone, they started talking to each other. After a while, Hinata's blush actually _darkened_, if that was even possible.

Naruto leaned over towards Shikamaru, who had woken up after hearing his name come out of the blond's mouth, "Hey, what do you they're talking about?"

"I don't know, women are too troublesome. But more importantly, how did you know all that stuff? We haven't seen either of you around here before, but you two must here to get a team. Did you graduate last year and had to wait?"

"Oh, hehe, about that," Naruto scratched his head sheepishly, "We were trained outside the academy. I can't disclose the reason because it's an S-rank secret. This is the class we would be in had we gone through the academy. We're all the same age. And the info, well, we read through the academy files. It isn't illegal to find out about possible teammates now is it? Besides, based on village gossip, it was rather easy to see who was who. That and certain... characteristics helped too." He glanced at Choji's stomach before someone called his name. He looked down and saw his sister waving him down. He jumped off the desk and landed right next to her and Hinata while the Shikamaru just stared at him in disbelief. "Yes, Urufu?"

"Like you said, this is Hinata. Yes, she's been the one following us. But that's because..." She looked around at the people still stealing glances at the strange new comers then leaned in close and whispered what Hinata was too scared to admit. The only reason she let this girl tell her crush how she felt was that; one, they were twins, two, she was frightened of what the girl would do to her had she refused. She's seen how powerful this girl was because she almost never left Naruto's side. She was extremely strong and Hinata had spent one too many nights throwing up after one of their sessions with Ibiki about how to get information by force. After Urufu pulled her head back, Naruto was left blushing the same shade that Hinata was.

"I feel the same way Hinata-chan."

". . ."

"Hinata-chan?"

". . ."

"Hinata-chan... Well then, how about we go get something to eat after we meet our senseis."

"N-n-Naruto-kun, I w-would l-like tha-" And then darkness... She had fainted again. Naruto caught her, and then sat with her in a desk behind Shino. He kept her on his lap, leaning on his shoulder.

After nods of encouragement between the twins, Urufu sat next to the bug boy and just sat there blushing. She never had a crush before. What were you supposed to do?! Did she just sit there? Did she confess her feelings? Nothing came to mind as she sat there waiting. After a few minutes, Shino chuckled and looked at her.

"Would you like to go somewhere after this is over?"

". . ."

"Urufu-chan?"

". . ."

"Urufu-chan, is that a yes or a no?"

". . ." THUD

"URUFU-CHAN?!?!" Shino picked her up and placed her on a desk before looking up at her twin. "I think I was right at guessing that she liked me, do you think?" Naruto smiled and gave a big nod before Iruka came in.

Shino shook Urufu awake without problems, and since his twin knew how to handle herself, Naruto concentrated on waking Hinata. He nudged her awake but kept her on his lap as she turned scarlet for the third time in ten minutes.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you can l-let m-me down n-now." She managed to stutter out.

"I wouldn't want you to faint and hit your head Hinata-chan." He smiled at her, a big toothy grin. She gave a meek smile back and he hugged her. She blushed again but managed to stay awake this time. And then turned to Iruka.

"Congratulations on making it this far, everyone. I'd like to introduce three people. Naruto, Urufu, would you please come up." Naruto put Hinata down and followed his sister to the front of the class. "These two are part of the graduating class. They were taught by the Hokage himself and were allowed to join you. And... Where is Hatake-san?"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a girl with silver hair, and a navy blue shirt that went up and made a mask on her lower face, plated vambrances, navy blue ninja pants, blue sandals, and a ninja-to on her back with the straps meeting in the middle on her chest. (Think young Kakashi except the hair goes down to the middle of her back and her hitai-ate is tied to her upper arm.) She walked right up to Iruka and handed him a note. He read it just loud enough for those in front to hear. "—Sorry my daughter is late. She helped me move my equipment, it took a while because she got lost on the road of life. I had to find her but then we both got lost. But then some kind old lady showed us the way and we stopped for dango! -Kakashi Hatake- —Typical Kakashi, even makes his own daughter late!" He crumpled up the note, then gestured towards the new girl. "This is Rin Hatake, she was trained by her father. The Hokage assessed her skills and deemed her more than ready to join the class, like the twins here.

"You will be split up into teams of three, and each team will have a jonin sensei. The teams are as follows: Team 7-Naruto Uzumaki, Urufu Uzumaki, Rin Hatake, jonin sensei Kakashi Hatake. Team 8-Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga jonin sensei- Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9-Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno..." Pause because of loud screech from said 'Pinky' "and Reiko Matarashi, jonin sensei- Yugao Uzuki. Hmm, hope you like kenjutsu. And Team 10-Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Okay, take a break for lunch, and be back here in an hour for your senseis to come pick you up. Team 7, you might want to be back in two hours." And with that he walked out of the room while a groan could be heard from a blond off to the side of the room as she looked at her teammates who were definitely NOT her Sasuke-kun. The other two in her team were friends before and had no problems with the decision.

'Oh, I didn't get to be on the same team as Naruto-kun. Oh well, HE LIKES ME!!' Hinata was standing by her new team

Sasuke sat there, without a change in his emotionless face whatsoever. A banshee-like screech rang out and 'Pinky' ran over to 'Emo,' then after she started drooling over him again. "I'M ON SASUKE-KUN'S TEAM. WE'LL HAVE SO MUCH FUN TRAINING!" Actual spittle started to flow out of her mouth.

Reiko walked up to the two. "It'll be nice training with you." Then she bowed and walked away, apparently to get something to eat. Sakura ignored her other teammate as a fresh river of drool came out of her mouth while staring at Sasuke with sparkles in her eyes. Sasuke just huffed and turned and left with fan girl in tow.

Team 7 left together and went to the academy cafeteria. Reiko was eating dango by herself. Some other people were in the cafeteria but no one was sitting with her, not even her new team. "Yo, Rin-san, do you mind if we sit with Matarashi-san?"

"No, not at all. Based on what I can tell, we might be doing her a favor. Let's get some food first though." So they went to the food bar. Rin grabbed some sushi while Naruto and Urufu bought ramen for them and the two foxes on their shoulders. Some more people stared at them as the group made their way to Reiko's table. The twins just ignored it and Rin looked at her food. They sat down and Naruto took the summon scroll off and put it on side of him. Reiko sat there watching them but was surprised when they sat down. "Uh... Hello."

"Hi Matarashi-san. We'd thought we'd keep you company since you're sitting by yourself." Naruto beamed when the purple haired girl made a little smile.

"Please, call me Reiko. You're Team 7, right? Naruto Uzumaki, Urufu Uzumaki, and Rin Hatake? And who are these two?" She pointed to the foxes that were off to the side, happily eating the ramen their humans had bought them.

"Oh, these are mine and Urufu's familiars. They were given to us whenever we signed the fox contract," He gestured to the scroll to his side, "And they rather like to stay in this world over the summon realm. They one tail is Gin, he's mine, and the two tail is Nyoko, Urufu's."

"Oh, so they are your summons. I figured but I was going to ask you later after my father got here. Tou-san is very strict when it comes to training and rarely plays around." Rin said. She was looking at the foxes curiously.

"Oh, Rin-san, you're part of the Hatake clan. I'm guessing that the ninja-to on your back is your grandfather's namesake?" Rin nodded. "So that means that, if your father let you sign it, you have the dog summon."

"Yes, I've signed the summon contract. I haven't been able to practice with it though, I only signed it a week ago but trained more for the Genin tryout than do the summoning. You aren't expected to have a summon until afterwards. Some people don't even have summons, most contracts are clan summons or are too hard to find."

"I have a summon." The other table members looked at Reiko. "My mother signed the snake contract that the damnable traitor had and I signed it too because snakes are easier for us to work with. My mom's the keeper of the scroll now."

"Yeah, we trained with your mother for two months. Not one of our greatest experiences. She was... odd, but we learned a lot about several different kinds of... information gathering. Naruto is definitely more proficient in that department. We also learned how to see past the exterior of people and learn about them on the inside before you judge them."

Reiko looked at her funny, then she took a bite of her dango.

Naruto had a serious face on when Urufu had started. "The Hokage and Anko-sensei felt that we could sympathize with her situation in why people treat you and her the way they do because of our 'special situation.' We can't disclose the details here because the walls, the floors, even the skies have ears. If you want to know, ask your mother. We'll tell you some other time Rin-san." And then the twins fell silent. They ate the rest of their meal with tension in the air and no one else talked, not even the foxes. After they were finished, Team 9's sensei came, a kunoichi with a sword and normal jonin clothes, and Reiko, Pinky, and Emo left. Not long after that, Team 8's sensei came and got them. Naruto smiled at Hinata, which made the Hyuga heir blush. Team 10's sensei came and Team 7 was the only one left. Neither of them was surprised, Kakashi-sensei was late for everything.

Naruto broke the silence, "So, Rin-san, you said that you signed the dog contract? Who is your familiar?"

"A cute little dog named Biscuit. Hold on, I'll summon him." She went through the hand signs quickly, and with a shout of "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" [2] and a dog with droopy eyes and the kanji for 'shinobi' on his forehead appeared. "Yo! You needed something Rin-sama?"

"Yes, I wanted to show you to the Uzumaki Twins. This one is Urufu and the other is Naruto. They have the fox summon and those two are their familiars. The one tailed fox is named Gin and the two tailed is Nyoko. You should stay and get to know them because they are my new team. Tou-san is our sensei."

"Oh, well that's good. I guess I'm going to stay then. It should be fun working with you Uzumaki-sans, Kitsune-sans."

They chatted for a little while before Kakashi 'poofed' in. They all turned to him but before the twins could do anything, Rin walked up to him and hit him across the head with the butt of her ninja-to. "WHY ARE YOU LATE?! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN READING THE KAMI FORSAKEN BOOK AGAIN!!" She pointed to the orange book in his hand, an Icha Icha. The man in question held the top of his head and the twins sweat dropped.

"Hehehe.. You see, the thing is..." He got hit again.

"Tou-san, I expect you to be on time, rather it's reading that smut or that _other _thing..." She paused and the twins knew she was hiding something "But it's your job as a shinobi, as a father, and as leader if this team to be on time. No excuses, especially since I'm still mad at you for making me late for today's ceremony." She made a face and turned around.

Kakashi looked over at Urufu and Naruto and gave them an eye smile and scratched the back of his head. "Sumimasen, well Rin, I'm here now. I take it you've gotten to know each other?" Everyone nodded. "Good, that's everything for today already done. Tomorrow morning at nine sharp, be at training field 7 and be ready. Don't eat anything for breakfast or you WILL throw up. Rin, you can come home whenever you like, just don't be too late, you'll need the rest." And with that, he poofed away.

"Well, I better be off, we have a big day ahead, I guess. Biscuit, you can go now since there won't be any actual training today." Biscuit disappeared and Rin started to leave.

"Rin-san, wait. Your dad said not to eat breakfast. You should eat a lot tonight so that it can hold you over until we eat tomorrow." Urufu caught up to Rin. She gave her one if her rare smiles.

"Domo arigato, Urufu-san. See you tomorrow!" And with that, she left.

"I think we'll make a great team. Don't you think?" Silence, Urufu turned around and Naruto and the foxes were gone. "Naruto! Gin! Nyoko! Where'd you go!?" She looked around and spotted a note on the ground. -Hurry up!! We are probably already at Ichiraku's. Seriously Tsuin, you need to be a lot faster than that if you don't plan on buying!- ". . ."

Many houses shook, and most civilians and even some shinobi cringed as a shout of "NARUTO, YOU DOBE!!!" was heard throughout Konoha. Far away, a busty blond actually won on a scratch card marked 1010, and promptly hid in her hotel room for the rest of the day for fear of something most dreadful.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in Ichiraku's with a big smile on his face. When the shout went through the village, it took everything he had not to just bust out in an uncontrollable fit of hysteria. After a while, a disgruntled Urufu came in and sat next to him. After a few seconds she noticed that her twin had only eaten one bowl. She checked his head and performed a diagnostic jutsu on him. "Naruto, are you okay? You only ate one bowl. Hell, even the foxes ate at least three by themselves."

"Oh, no no no no no. I have plans with Hinata. And don't you have somewhere to go to?" He made another smile as his sister's face grew pale.

"I forgot to ask where we going eat!" Urufu was growing frantic.

"Don't worry, I got it covered. I passed by their training ground quickly and told him to send some of his bugs to come get you. I'm going to the beef restaurant with Hinata. And speak of the devil, there's some beetles heading right for you in the shape of a... a..." He burst out laughing as the beetle heart came to a stop in front of Urufu. "A little eccentric don't you think? It may be eccentric, but it's real cute. Have some fun Tsuin. I'm heading to the beef restaurant. DON'T go there." Still chuckling, Naruto left leaving Urufu and her 'heart' with a red faced Teuchi trying to catch his breath from his laughing fit.

* * *

Sasuke looked at the newcomers with indifference. Or at least that's all he showed on the outside. He was curious as to who they were. They just stood there watching the people come in. He watched as that pathetic excuse for a Hyuga walked in and fainted, again. What surprised him was that the one of the new people, the boy, caught her before he even realized he moved. How can someone be _that _fast if they were only genin. On closer inspection, the whisker marks, the hitai-ates, and he could even feel the power practically rolling off of them. Whoever they were, they were NOT normal genin. Then the same boy started naming all the clan children and council members' kids. Sasuke started to get aggravated and was about to get up and tell him off when his sister, his _twin_ from the looks of it, punched all the way to the top of the classroom.

Sasuke sweat dropped and settled back down. He ignored the two girls that never seemed to shut up sitting next to him. As long as none of that drool got on him, he left them alone. The newcomers were acquainting themselves with the Hyuga, she passed out again and the boy sat with her above that Aburame kid. Then the bug boy did something that actually made the girl faint. 'What the hell is with girls and fainting? Oh well, when the hell is Iruka getting here? Oh finally, about damn time. He should know not to keep me, an Uchiha, waiting.' Then he was even more surprised whenever Iruka-teme said that the twins were trained by the Hokage _himself_! How could two low lives be treated so much better than him, an Uchiha?!'

Iruka called out the names of the teams. When he got to team 9, Sasuke hung his head. He got stuck with the outcast and the louder of the fan girls... 'Oh no. fan girl 1/2 is one of my teammates. Thank Kami that the other half is on another team. They neither one of them better get in my way from getting to Him.' This was going to be a long teammanship. (I have no idea if this is an actual word, if it's not, I'm going to make it one) He got up and left, with Sakura in tow, or at least he thought that was her name, he didn't care whichever way. When he got to the cafeteria, those same two newcomers, plus an extra that had come in late, had went to the outcast and started chatting with her. He couldn't believe this! Why were they here, and if they were so good, why weren't they talking to _him_! He was the elite here, not any of these other trash. He walked out of the cafeteria and ditched the pink haired follower easily. He stood in the window waiting for this Yugao person that was supposed to be his sensei.

"It figures, I get stuck with the lamest people here. Tch, it doesn't matter, if they get in my way, I'll have to move them by force." A purple haired jonin walked in and called for team 9. Sasuke jumped down as Pinky and the outcast walked up to her. They walked to the roof and sat down across from each other.

"Hi! How about we introduce ourselves. Like likes, dislikes, hobbies. I'll go first. My name is Yugao Uzuki. My hobbies are to practice my swordsmanship: I like my friends, my family, and my boyfriend and I would also like if you would allow me to include you as my friends. I dislike traitors, people who believe they can go through life doing whatever they want, and fan boys. My dreams are none of your concern, you are way too young to know about such things. Alright, Matarashi-san, how about you go next."

"Um, my name is Reiko Matarashi. I like what little friends I have, snakes, my mother and father, and a certain boy I met not too long ago. I dislike people who treat all people the same as others who have done wrong, and a certain sannin that trashed my mother's name. my hobby is to train with my snakes and my dream is to he accepted by everyone."

"Ok, that's good. Now how about we go to Haruno-san. Haruno-san? Haruno-san, stop looking at Uchiha-san and pay attention!" Sakura glared at their new instructor before standing.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke-kun. I dislike people who don't do what Sasuke-kun wants and being ignored," She looked over at Sasuke, he was looking over to the side with a slight smile on his face. 'Oh well, at least he's listening.' "My hobby, other than be by Sasuke-kun's side and always keep him company, is to read up on medical ninjutsu. My dream is to..." She blushed big and glanced at Sasuke one more time before sitting down.

"Well that's good. Med-nin are as important as any other shinobi in the village. Alright, Uchiha-san, your turn."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things and I don't like almost anything. I don't have a dream, I have an ambition. I want to resurrect my clan and kill a certain person. My one and only hobby is to train until I surpass everyone here." He gave Yugao his usual emotionless stare and just sat there.

"Well okay. I want you all to meet in Training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 9:00 sharp, me and Kakashi would like to try something with our teams since they are the most comparable. If you are late, hehe, you _don't _want to know the consequences. Oh, and don't eat breakfast or you'll probably end up in the hospital. See you then!" She made half ram sign and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. All three looked at each other before thinking 'What the hell kind of sensei is she?!'

Reiko spoke first. "Well, see you tomorrow." And she disappeared too, except she went in a puff of smoke and a slight hissing noise. Sasuke sighed and jumped away with Sakura just sitting there thinking 'Why doesn't anybody ever just use the stairs?', got up, and left.

* * *  
[1] Tsuin- twin  
[2] Kuchiyose no Jutsu- summoning technique

I still think I could do this better. but this chapter was manly about introducing people, something that'll happen in chapter five, and some of the love interests. I think that as the story progresses, i'll be able to make it more detailed. Still looking for people to do fanart.  
also, I'm only going to update once a week. (or in this one case, twice)

small character bios  
All skills will be revealed as the story progresses:  
-Reiko Matarashi- daughter of Iruka and Anko, ten years older than they are in the canon. they aren't married so she took on Anko's last name. When thinking of what she wears, think anko, different color scheme, a LOT less skin. skirt is lower and has that shirt to cover the mesh one that her mother just 'conveniently' leaves open

-Rin Hatake- daughter if Kakashi and Rin. Rin died through the birthing process so Kakashi named the daughter after her. (I know I know, she died well before that but it's a fanfict, and in this one, Rin lived until just before the attack)

Please review!!!


	4. Love and Mystery

Why do I have to say 'I don't own Naruto' so many times *sigh* I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!!!  
As promised, second update this week because of Internet trouble... This one is mostly going to be a romantic scene between aforementioned couples from the last chapter. Some humor but mostly cheesy... I think cheesy is funny in itself for being cheesy. Something else that's cheesy is having more than one person on here-

CAN I TALK YET?

No, not yet. People have multiple personalities and they put things-

CAN I TALK YET?!

NO, not yet! They put things that suggest other people. Most from the canon sometimes just made up-

CAN I TALK YET?!!!

Fine! You can fucking talk! Introducing Suki, which means love.

YO! NAMES SUKI, NICE TO MEET YOU, NOW ON TO THE ME!!!

* * *

Hinata was ecstatic. Her crush asked her out. After meeting her team, and finding out the purpose of their specific type of team, a tracker squad, she went home to change. Naruto had stopped by the training ground they had gone to introduce themselves to inform Shino that he needed to send bugs to get Urufu. Then, he told her to meet him at the beef restaurant. She was practically giddy as she had never been on a date before. When she got to the Hyuga compound, she told the branch members stationed in front of her room that she had plans that night. She changed into a black skirt with a tight white shirt and a black jacket. She zipped up the baggy jacket and went to see her father. Kneeling down in front of his door, she knocked gently on the frame and waited for her father to answer. "Yes? Who is it?" She opened the paper door and bowed.

"Good afternoon Father. I wish to inform you of my new team and my plans today." Hiashi turned around at hearing his eldest daughter had plans. She only ever left to go grocery shopping and to the Yamanaka flower shop for special herbs she liked to mix. She never came back with much but he had his ideas on why but left it alone. "I was placed on a team with the heirs for the Inuzuka family and the Aburame family into a tracker squad. Our sensei is Kurenai Yuhi, the genjutsu specialist. As for my plans for today, I wanted to go out on a date. Someone in my graduating class asked me out." Hiashi noticed that the entire time, his daughter didn't even stutter once, still wondering what was going on his daughter finished her statement. "I am going on a date with Naruto Uzumaki."

She waited for the explosion her father would usually put her through, but all she heard was the sound of her father walking over to the other side of the room. Hinata looked up in astonishment as her father had jumped up and ran over to some pictures on his desk in the corner. After rifling through it, he found a picture and started mumbling to himself about luck and good fortune.

"I give you my permission to date the Uzumaki. Have fun!" He waved her away as he settled into the spot he was in before and started working. Hinata was beamed and closed the door before running off to meet Naruto. She wondered why her father was so lenient all of a sudden, but shrugged it off. She was going on a DATE with NARUTO!

"Of all the people, my daughter fell in love with the Namikaze heir. I cannot wait to tell Tsume this. She going, how do the kids say it, freak out."

* * *

Naruto walked in to the restaurant just as team 10 were walking out. A few nods were exchanged but each group just kept on with their own business. Naruto went to a table in the corner, farthest away from the door. He sat in the seat that would keep him hidden from the front door. It wasn't that he would be ashamed of being seen with Hinata... She was a clan heir, didn't know his and Urufu's secret, and actually would go out with him. He was afraid what people would do to her when they found out about them.

Fortunately, this was one of the few places that let him in. He would have to explain his situation to Hinata eventually, but hopefully not any time soon. He sat and waited for her like any gentlemen would. After a while, he saw her walk in, looking around for her date. He waved her over and took in what she was wearing. She walked briskly to the table and sat down in the seat next to him. "Hey, Hinata-chan. You look amazing." The blush she had when she walked in darkened. "You should unzip that jacket. After our food gets here, it'll get a little hot in this little corner." Her blush darkened again. "Uh, Hinata-chan... Hello, Hinata-chan, you in there?"

"Huh? Oh, s-sorry Naruto-k-kun. I was d-day dreaming about s-something." She blushed again. 'Naruto-kun... I can't believe it!'

'Hmm... Maybe I should...' "I had said that you might want to unzip your jacket before we turn the fire on. It'll start to get really HOT in this little corner." She blushed AGAIN! 'Hehehe, I knew it. Maybe I should tease her a bit.' He took off his white coat and placed it on the chair next to him. His 'flaming' shirt underneath was skin tight. Hinata could see that his abs and chest were practically chiseled for a boy only 12 years old. They were all twelve, but none of the other boys were as built as Naruto was. She could only stare with a sly smile on her lips as a few scenarios played through in her mind. "Why, Hinata-chan! I would have never thought!" He smiled as she looked away with yet another blush. 'You would think that she would pass out more often with all the blushing she did. Even I couldn't handle all that.'

"Um... N-N-Naruto-kun. I-I-I think t-that we sh-should order s-something." He nodded and called a waiter over, motioning for her to order first. "I would like some beef and vegetables, and water." (Yes, people do cook vegetables)

"I would like just beef. You saw that rather husky kid that was in here earlier? I want as much food as you gave him." The waiter made a weird sound before running to the kitchen to grab the food. Hinata looked at Naruto and he just chuckled at the reactions. Several waiters came out with food stacked high on trays and set them around the small table. Hinata grabbed the food she had ordered and started cooking it. Naruto placed however many pieces of meat he could fit on the grill without overdoing it. (Uhh... too late.) They ate in silence while the waiters wept tears of joy a little ways away at how much money they were earning.

Naruto finished first and put some money on the table as a tip. Hinata finished and they paid on their way out. "Hinata-chan, do you want to go somewhere special?" She looked at him with a question in her gaze before nodding. "Ok, let's go!" He grabbed her shoulder and made a half ram sign. With an eep and a chuckle, they were gone in a burst of fire.

* * *

They reappeared in another burst on top of the Yondaime's head. Hinata looked around, surprised at the view. You could see the entire city from up here. "Naruto-kun... I-it's beautiful! I d-didn't e-even know it was p-possible to get up h-here." She looked around and took in the entire sight. The sun was starting to set and bathed the scene in oranges and reds.

"I come up here every day. This is the most beautiful sight in all of Konoha." He sat down and looked out towards the main gate. He looked back at her and patted the ground next to him with a smile on his face. She hesitated before going next to him. He removed his coat again and his scroll was off to the side. 'He must have been planning on bringing me here from the beginning.' She took of her jacket, revealing the skin tight white shirt underneath. She leaned into his shoulder, and sighed contently.

She squeaked when he put an arm around her but let it alone as it let her get closer to him. He smelled of ramen and the wild. They sat in silence until the sun went down. "Hinata-chan, why did you always follow my sister and I? We are both able to sense chakra and I felt yours several times. You really should use that byuakugan more because whenever you went home, I followed you too." She sat up, surprised at what she heard. "I'd have to say I'm probably your biggest admirer." He laughed as he gently pulled her back into him. Hinata fought at first, but gave in. She wanted to be as close as possible, as long as possible.

Naruto smelled her hair. 'Lavender, I should've known.' He held her there with him until the sun was completely gone. He layer back but left her to choose what to do. Watching the stars and the dark clouds, he layer there. Hinata eventually layer down next to and kind of on him. She had her hand across his chest and her head on his shoulder. Naruto put his arm around her, and held her hand with the other. It was but a moment, but it seemed to last forever.

A faint barking-type noise was heard in the forests behind them on top of the Hokage monument and ended the silence. They got up but stayed close as the bushes rustled and a fox walked out. Hinata was perplexed as to why a white fox was in these forests, but felt like she saw this particular one before. Then it began to speak!!

"Hey, boss. Urufu-bosu says it's time to come home. We have a lot to do tomorrow with your new team." The fox walked up to Naruto and jumped onto his other shoulder. "She also says that if you don't hurry your ass up, she's going to punch you so hard, you're going to land on the other side of Water." It chuckled at Naruto's reaction. Naruto dropped the fix on the ground and picked up Hinata's jacket. He walked over to her and helped her put it on. Around this time, she finally snapped out of her shock.

"You have to go Naruto-kun? It was so peaceful here, and I don't want it to end so soon." She pouted as her jacket went on. He pulled on his sleeveless coat and grabbed the giant scroll. He put it on and scooped up the fox.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan. But Gin-san is right. Not only about my team exercise tomorrow, but also about my sister. She can use the same technique as Tsunade of the sannin. As it turns out, my mother added it to the clan scroll before she died before the attack. I will be able to explain more later but we really have to go. You ready?" She nodded and waited for the slight warmth of his shunshin.

They reappeared right outside the gates to the Hyuga compound. "How about I make it up to you? Tomorrow, we have that team exercise thing so, let's go back to that place the day after. At sunset."

"Okay. Naruto-kun... I... I..." She didn't get to finish her sentence. Naruto pulled her into him in a gentle embrace. They stood there, making the moment last as long as possible. Naruto pulled away a little and looked her in the eyes.

"I know Hinata-chan. You don't have to say it now, nor do you ever have to prove it to me. You are one of my precious people and no one is going to take you away from me. I wish I could stay, but my sister can be very... maniacal when it comes to the punishments towards me. She took one too many pages from Anko's book." They stood there for a while, holding each other and looking into the others eyes; blue to lavender. Then he did something unbelievable. Naruto leaned in and KISSED her! Blood rushed to her head faster than a shunshin. When he pulled away, he gave her a three pronged kunai. "Here, if you're ever in any trouble, just throw this into the ground and ill come help. Only use it for emergencies though. Ok? Good. See you soon, Hinata-chan." And with that, he disappeared in a flash of red light. Hinata walked to her room dazed, wondering how she got so lucky as to have such a perfect life.

* * * earlier, at Ichiraku's * * *

Urufu stared after her brother. 'Damn it Naruto!' He left her there with no idea what she was supposed to do. After a while, she turned back to the foxes, beetles, and Old-man Teuchi. "Damn! Naruto forgot the summon scroll again! Gin, can you bring the scroll to the top of the Hokage monument. That's probably where he's going to bring Hinata-san, then go back to the summon world. If you want to go with him Nyoko, you can. But both of you need to go to Kitsune-bi Forest (kitsune-bi means foxfire, that is what I'm going to call the fox summon world) to prepare for tomorrow. I want you rested and fed and prepared for battle. Kakashi-sensei will not go easy on us at all." The foxes nodded and Gin grew to the size of a horse and Urufu put the scroll around his neck before he and Nyoko bounded off to the monument. "Ok, bugs... insects... beetles.. Oh whatever! Tell Shino-kun to meet me at my apartment in ten minutes. It's the one next to Gai-sensei's. Just follow the shouts of 'youth and hipness' and it's the one to the right of it." The beetles flew in the general direction of the Aburame compound. "Well, I'm off Teuchi-san. See you tomorrow!" She made a half ram sign and was gone in a gust of wind and dust.

Urufu reappeared in her room and immediately took off her battle gear. She wouldn't need weapons for a date! After a few moments arguing with herself, she decided to take a quick shower. She came out with surprising speed and was a blur around the room as she got dressed.

Urufu changed into a knee length black skirt and Sanford. She kept her mesh shirt on and put a slightly bigger shirt on top. It wasn't skin tight, but it was close enough. Passing a brush through her hair, she ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth. She put her hair into a sort of ponytail, with some of it down and a small ponytail on top.

When she was ready, she grabbed a small scroll and a strip of paper. She placed the strip of paper on her arm and made a hand seal. With a small 'poof' (for lack of a better word) the writing on the strip of paper transferred to the arm. 'With THAT seal out of the way, time to pack up my weapons.' (Give you three guesses in what the small seal is for, and the first two don't count) She sealed away her weapons pouch and her red katana into the storage scroll. She also added some other customized swords along with several giant shiruken. And finally, a three-pronged kunai she was going to give to Shino. The same seal was on her skin as well as on the kunai. (If u still can't guess, u r NOT a Naruto fan)

Urufu grabbed a few shiruken and sealed them in a separate seal on her wrists. (Think Sasuke's seals on his wrists in shipuuden) Then she scooped up some kunai and sat on the sofa to wait. She threw the kunai at a target across the room from her. Surprisingly, she made a heart without thinking.

Three minutes later, there was a knock on the door. She threw the rest of the kunai at the target and they obscured the heart. Smoothing out her skirt, she opened the door. There stood Shino, decked out in off white pants resembling his usual brown pair and a tight black shirt (can you tell what kind of clothes I like? if you can, Ima give u a cookie! an IMAGENARY cookie) with his usual jacket unzipped so that you could see his face. Urufu blushed and looked away. "H-Hi, Shino-kun. Are you ready to go?" She walked next to him and smiled as he had a faint pinkish hue to his face. She noticed that he had his sunglasses hooked onto his shirt collar. Shino had deep, calculating brown eyes. They stood there looking into each other's eyes for a second before he answered.

"Yes, Uru-chan, where do you want to go? I don't get out much since I spend most of my time in the compound with my bugs." He scratched his cheek and looked around, unsure of what to do. 'He looks so cute like this.'

"Why don't we just eat here? We could watch a movie and I can cook us something. I make great dumplings and maybe some fish?" He nodded and she grabbed his hand. She dragged Shino into the apartment, sat him on the couch, and hurried into the kitchen. Once there, she took the scroll with her weapons cache and opened it to take out the three pronged kunai. She set it down gently on the countertop, then turned towards the stove. KATON: ENDON! She put little chakra into it and a fireball the size of her first hit the gas. Fish was chopped, dumplings wrapped, and two small salads set aside for the appetizer. Urufu made a few quick hand signs and waved tapped the table. The genjutsu she placed there dispelled and she grabbed the box of pocky attached underneath. 'Yay! Naruto-teme didn't find them yet!' Her little chibi self did a little jig in her mind.

After ten minutes of cooking, she brought a tray with the salad into the TV room. Shino was sitting there, still looking around at the apartment. It had gotten hot while she cooked and he had taken his jacket off. She could see each and every one of his muscles. He wasn't the absolute fittest out of the graduates, but he definitely came close. She sat down on the sofa next to him, grabbed the remote, and hit okay. A movie about ninja in a make believe country, but Urufu wasn't paying much attention to it. She stared down at her salad while she ate. Shino had grabbed his when she offered it and was sitting watching as a fight scene started. The only sounds in the room where that of the punches and kicks coming from the television. As soon as they were finished, a shadow clone came in with the dumplings, fish, and another came with drinks. Shino started to gag on the last of his salad at seeing that there where now three Urufus not just the one sitting next to him.

She chuckled slightly and explained it to him. "Hokage-jiji taught us, remember? We had full access to the Forbidden Scroll and the very first thing listed was the Kage Bunshin. I can change these two to whatever I want, like a bomb for instance. Depending on how much chakra I put into it, depends on how durable they are. I could get into a lot of detail but it's gets boring from there. It's actually my brother's and my favorite jutsu. After we finish this though, I have a surprise for desert." She took her plate with fish and handed Shino his. They placed the drinks on the coffee table and both started watching the movie again. They ate in silence, neither real talkative to start with, and finished quickly.

Another clone came in and brought the pocky. Shino's eyes lit up at it. "How did you know?" He loved pocky almost as much as the strawberry blond next to him.

"Easy, Naruto had eavesdropped on your introductions when you met your sensei. She really shouldn't have had such a long speech about tracker squads and how she was going to be the capture part and you three the tracking part. You had mentioned something about pocky and he told me... Well not so much told me, more like we have twin telepathy enhanced by our... 'special' situation. Anyways, I hope you like it."

She had saved this pocky for just such an occasion. The Aburame's liked to train in their own compound mostly and when the twins trained there for a month, she had seen the boy across from her a few times. She almost instantly fell in love with him, but never got to express it until recently. She had trailed the young heir around town a few times, but not as extensively as Hinata was with Naruto.

After they were finished, Urufu scooted closer to Shino and laid her head on his shoulder. After a few moments, he tentatively put his arm around her. 'Oh Kami! I can't believe this is happening.' She blushed and snuggled up closer, getting more comfortable. They sat there for a little while before drifting off to sleep.

Slowly drifting back into consciousness, Urufu found that Shino had laid out on the sofa with her on top. She blushed again, and turned over to look at him. Eyes closed, breathing deeply, mouth slightly open. Yep, he was asleep. She leaned down until their faces were inches apart. Her straight blond hair falling from around her head and on top of his bushy brown hair. She leaned closer until she could feel his breath on her face. Closer... Closer... Without thinking, Urufu leaned in all the way and touched her lips to his. He started to wake up, but she didn't pull away. After his first initial shock of her kissing him, Shino picked his head up and deepened this. He propped up onto the arm of the sofa and put one hand on the hack of her head while the other drifted to her waist. She raised her hands up his face and moved her body to fit better into his.

When they finally broke apart, She just put her head back on his shoulder with her face facing his chest. He moved his hand from behind her head and put it back to his side, the other still holding her waist. "We should do this again sometime, maybe tomorrow?"

"No, I can't do it tomorrow. I have an assignment from my sensei that will probably take a lot out of us. How about in two days. Oh! I almost forgot, I want to give you something!" Urufu got up and ran to the kitchen to grab the kunai. When she got back, Shino was up and had his jacket on. "Here, if you get into trouble, throw this into the ground. No matter where you are, someone will come to help. But only use it in an emergency, ok?"

"Ok. What's it for?" He was eyeing it suspiciously.

"It's not dangerous, but it could save your life. That is a seal to a particular jutsu. I really can't tell you about it because it's not my secret to tell. Just trust me."

"Alright. Throw into the ground when I need help. Only use for emergencies. Got it. See you soon Uru-chan." And with that, he left.

Urufu stood there for a little while, before putting a little chakra into the seal on her arm to activate it. After a few moments of nothing happening, she punched the dummy Naruto she bought for occasions like this. After completely demolishing said dummy, she summoned the Gin. "Gin-san, can you go get Naruto? The dobe didn't answer when I called."

"Sure thing boss lady, he's probably still at the monument."

"Good, hurry. We need to rest for the exercise tomorrow. If that dobe doesn't hurry his ass up, I'm going to punch him to the far side of Water country!" She slammed her first into another stone Naruto and it burst into tiny dust particles.

"Hai!" Gin jumped out of the window and was gone in a flash.

"Dobe, prepare for a world of hurt." Urufu chuckled darkly as she waited for her twin brother.

* * *

After roughly ten minutes, Naruto appeared in a flash of red light and immediately had to jump out if the way of his sister's fist. He landed next to the kitchen and was caught by two of her clones. He was helpless as used a genjutsu to hold him in place. "Dobe! Why didn't you answer my call!" Urufu moved in and punched him straight in the face. Red chakra immediately started to form around only his face, healing the broken bones. "We have a team assignment tomorrow and you're out till Kami knows when!" She glared at him until he looked at her with his blues eyes, except that they had three tomes in each. She backed off with a scared look and her clones dispersed.

"Urufu, don't make me do it. This is too petty to waste either of our breaths or chakra. Just go in your room and go to sleep." The tomes spun briefly before dissipating. He got up and walked to his room. "Do not forget SISTER, who is the stronger of the two of us." And with that, he disappeared behind the door leaving his sister standing in the middle of the room. After a while, she shivered with thoughts of the hidden powers within them and walked into her room.

* * *

Hidden powers, new loves, secrets untold BWAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
Naruto's and Urufu's powers are far greater than u might think, I might be overpowering them, but that was the purpose. More secrets will be revealed next chapter, then more in during the Land of Wave stuff. going to update twice next week too because I made y'all wait. But alas, even those might be late, Internet troubles on the device I write it on, and I can't transfer it to my laptop. Since my laptop is the only place I can publish it onto  
I hope its fixed by mid-week, that's when I plan on publishing if everything goes good.  
please review


	5. Explanations

Don't own Naruto, never will.  
Yes, I'm making Naruto the stronger of the twins, just because Urufu is an OC and he's the main character of the canon  
Also, Urufu was being mean cause she is more violent, Naruto went all demonic on her because his fire cools hers and she calms down

Rin was in training ground 7, waiting for the rest of her team. The memorial stone was behind her along with her father. He was actually early for something… This once. He stood there motionless, staring at the stone. It was as if he turned into a statue. Rin was on top of the middle training post, watching the entrance for the twins. Watching, and waiting. Watching, and waiting. Watching and… "DAMN IT! What's taking them so long? Even the other team is late. It's _your_ fault!" She pointed an accusing finger at her father. He looked up at her with a sheepish eye smile and scratched the back of his head.

"Huh? Sorry, honey. I had my mind in the past." He walked up next to her and pulled out the latest Icha.

"I said it's all your fault! You were on time for once… Hell, you were _early_. Now everyone else is late. You're to blame!" She pouted and jumped off the post. After a quick look around to judge the size of the training ground, she checked the seals on her arms. Satisfied with what she saw, she started jogging around the grounds. Another half hour passed, and team 9 walked in. The first thing that their purple haired sensei did was run over to Kakashi and start attacking him.

"IMPOSTER! What have you done with Hatake?" Everyone present sweat dropped at this, except Kakashi, who was doing everything in his power to stop from being sliced in half. After a lot of coaxing and assurances Yugao got off of him and waited for the rest of team 7. "Sorry we're late Hatake-senpai. I assumed you would be at least an hour late so I took my team to assess their taijutsu. The results were better than expected, but they still have a lot to learn."

"Well that's good. Here," He tossed her three bells, "These will be part of the exercise today." And with that he went back to his book.

Sasuke watched the adults. 'What could those bells be for?' He pondered this while he waited. Then all of a sudden, the pink haired banshee gave a loud shreek. Two large columns of fire erupted right next to her. When the fire dissipated, they saw that it was the twins. They were wearing the same outfits from the day before, except Urufu had a windmill shiruken on her back, and Naruto now had a black short sword on his side. The blonde boy was stretching to warm up his muscles. He looked over at the waiting group, then at the jogging kunoichi. After a pause, he went to go run with her. Urufu walked up to her sensei and bowed. 'Why is she always so formal?' Sasuke started to get absorbed in his own thoughts, most of which were about the strawberry blond girl.

"Sorry we're late Kakashi-sensei. We did some early morning training since we assumed you'd be late." Kakashi looked downcast at this.

"Can't I be early for anything?" There was a loud "NO!" ringing around the field as everyone present except Sasuke and Sakura spoke up.

"Thank you for thinking so positive about me." The masked jonin frowned, or what looked like a frown from the way his eye bent. (If there is an eye smile… is there an eye frown?) He picked up his book and pulled out three more bells. Naruto and Rin jogged up to the group, breathing a little harder than the rest. "Okay, onto the mission, so to speak. Yugao and I each have three bells. You six need to work as a team to get them, or you will NOT pass. I wouldn't be surprised if at least one of you died from this." Two gulping sounds were heard as a certain pink headed and her crush got scared. "Oh, and if you fail to get them before lunch, you will all be strapped to the post to watch me and Yugao-kouhai (senpai is elder, kouhai is junior) to eat them all. It begins… NOW!" And with that, the two jonins poofed away. Sasuke looked around before heading off to find them. A tanned hand grabbed his shoulder, and he saw the blond-dobe holding him back.

"Let me go, I'm going find them!" Sasuke tried to pull away, but he found that this boy was definitely stronger than he looked, and he looked pretty strong to begin with. He was pulled back into the group forcefully and was made to sit down. He glared at the boy and shook the hand off.

"We need to work as one big team. If we don't, well, you heard them." Naruto looked at the raven haired boy, then at the group. He pulled out a large paintbrush out of one of his pockets and started writing on the ground. It ended in a large enough circle to hold all of the genin and several small seals placed around the edges and a large one in the middle. "These seals are so that they can't hear what we say, or read our lips. It makes it look like me and Sasuke are fighting… Well, it looks like I'm fighting, Sasuke is getting beat into a pulp," he chuckled when he saw the glare the aforementioned raven gave him. "Ok. I have a plan, but it's risky…" Naruto explained it to them, and with some strategical help from Sakura (hey, she's smart, and that's all she got going for her, so I'm keeping her smart) they were off.

They split up into two groups. One was Naruto and Sasuke, the other was the kunoichi. The boys headed off to a clearing, and then Naruto stopped. Sasuke hesitated, then kept going and the blond had to pull him back again. "Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you doing! We need to work as a team!" Naruto hit him across the head. Sasuke kicked him away and got into a fighting stance.

"I'm an Uchiha. I don't need to work with low lives like you. **Katon: Dai Endan**!" Sasuke puffed up and blew out. A large fireball flew towards Naruto, who put his hand up and pumped chakra into them, and _caught_ it. He threw it up before and made the dragon sign before yelling "**Heki**!" The fireball grew and separated into ten pieces that were the same size as the first. Naruto pointed towards Sasuke and they headed straight at the raven, which was frozen to the spot in surprise and fright. A split second before any could hit, Kakashi shunshined in front of Sasuke and dispelled them with a water jutsu.

"Naruto, what are you doing? You are supposed to work together!" Naruto glared at the jonin, before a smile grew on his face.

"We were Kakashi-sensei, honest!" Kakashi took a breath to start berating him again, but froze. Naruto smiled bigger as there was a slight tinkling (is that the right word?) was heard, and Kakashi felt the points of several kunai on his neck.

In another part of the training ground, the kunoichi were searching for Yugao. After a while, Sakura screamed in frustration and slumped to the ground. Rin continued on with Reiko and Urufu went to help the pink haired girl. "We're never going to find them! They're ex-ANBU and we're only genin. It's just too hard." She started sobbing. Urufu picked her up, and smacked her across the face.

"Shut up and help us look! They said-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY SAID! I GIVE UP!" She wiggled free of Urufu's grasp and ran off. Rin turned back, caught up with her, and smacked her again.

"Calm down, you're no help at all!" Rin went to smack the girl again, but a hand stopped her. When she turned around, she saw Reiko with a grim expression.

"Why are you hitting my team-mate? We are _supposed_ to be working together." She threw the other girl's hand away, and Rin stumbled. "You do anything to one of my team-mates again, I _will_ kill you." She picked Sakura up off the ground. Urufu joined Rin a slight ways away from them and glared in their direction.

"Is that a threat, _outcast_. We wouldn't want some traitor's kid worried, now would we." Urufu sneered at the girl before turning her back on them. The next thing she knew, several snakes had made their way around her and made her fall.

"DO NOT INSULT MY MOTHER!" The purple haired girl ran at them. Urufu broke free of the snakes, and engaged the enraged kunoichi. Rin was knocked unconscious by a bite from a snake before she could help Urufu, and Sakura was unable to do anything other than watch.

Urufu ducked and dodged as several doton techniques came at her. Reiko threw everything she had at the strawberry blonde. Urufu flipped on more time, just to be caught in a futon technique. When she landed, Reiko was on her. But as soon as she got close, she was immobilized by a genjutsu Urufu used. While the girl was trying to break it, Urufu used the chance to strike. She pulled out her sword, and made a large swing straight at the girl's head. Seconds before it hit, Yugao jumped in and blocked with her own sword.

"Urufu! Were you seriously about to kill a fellow Konoha-nin?" The purple haired jonin glared at the now smiling girl.

"Of course not! We just pretended to hate each other for the sake of the exercise." Her smile got bigger as Yugao's eyes widened. Before she could get away, Reiko grabbed her shirt and held a kunai to her back. Rin, who was supposedly incapacitated, got up and placed another kunai on the woman's neck. Sakura jumped from where she was and grabbed the bells. After they were in position, Urufu walked up and took out several sheets of paper and placed them on Yugao's wrists, ankles, lower back, and stomach. The girls were forced to let go, and Yugao flopped down to the ground and created a small crater.

"Nice job, too bad you can't do that again against Hatake. He's too smart for tha-" She was interrupted by Naruto and Sasuke carrying an equally helpless Kakashi into the clearing.

"I see that you're side worked. Was it hard?" Naruto carefully placed Kakashi on the ground and started digging in his many pockets.

"No, the plan worked perfectly. Nice job on the portable weight seals. What's this, 400 times?" Urufu stared at the seals on both of the jonin.

"No, much heavier. I had to take mine off just to carry Kakashi-sensei here. It's about twice that. Now... Where... Did... I... Put... The... Deactivation... Seals...?" Each word was spaced as he looked in a different pocket. When he found them, he swiped them across the seals and the jonin were freed.

Everyone was looking at the twin's in amazement. Even the newly freed jonin. Sasuke spoke up first. "What are saying about weight seals? 800 times, and you _carried_ Kakashi-sensei all the way here?"

"Not even Gai wears 800 times weights..." Kakashi was as surprised as everyone else. Maybe even more so as he was close friends with the aforementioned taijutsu master.

"Well... We each wear 1000 times weights. So carrying you was no problem.

"How can you even move with all that on?" Rin was especially perplexed because her father knew the taijutsu master... She knew his apprentice.

"That's easy. We've been wearing them since we were three. It's a long story and I'd rather not talk about it." Naruto pulled up his sleeves and reactivated his seal. The lines there were intricately arranged into a picture of foxes in a field. They 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at his creation. Urufu pulled her sleeves up to reveal pictures the same field, except the foxes were fighting. Both were beautifully illustrated.

They put their sleeves back down, and everyone gathered their equipment. The genin looked at each other and started laughing. Kakashi and Yugao looked downcast. They were about to go their separate ways, but Naruto stopped them. "Why don't we all go eat out somewhere? We are going to be a team and all, we should get to know each other, right?" The jonins exchanged a look. They nodded, the genin whooped at the chance for free food, and they were off.

Naruto led them to the beef restaurant that he ate at the day before. There was a long line and the genins were about to groan that they should eat somewhere else. Before they could go, the waiters spotted Naruto and practically fainted. They ran over to him and pulled him and his party through the line. They brought them to a large table in the corner and sat them down. Everyone looked at Naruto, who scratched his head sheepishly. "I ate here last night. I guess they remember me." Urufu face-palmed, while the rest looked clueless. No one had honestly seen Naruto eat before.

The waiters came for their orders. Everyone ordered beef and vegetables, since that is what the restaurant mainly served. Except Naruto and Urufu, who ordered beef, and informed the waiter to keep it coming. They ate for a few minutes in silence while most watched the twins half cook there food, then practically breath it in. The waiters were crying with joy as they brought mounds and mounds of the meat.

The silence was broken by a disheveled Sasuke spoke up. "How can you EAT like that? Most of that food is still bloody." The twins looked up, and Naruto licked some of the red liquid from his mouth. The genin shivered slightly but held his gaze.

"The same reason we've been wearing weights since we were three. And the reason that some of your parents told you to stay away from us." Sakura and Sasuke exchanged a worried glance, but Urufu didn't notice and kept on. "It's also the same reason we are stronger, faster, and why Hokage-sama taught us. It is the reason why we have the worst, and yet the best, lives in the village."

There was an awkward silence for a little while, before Sasuke's curiosity got the best of him… again. "But, why? No one ever tells us, no matter who we ask."

"Well... You see..."Naruto looked around, and put his hand up to tell the waiters to stay back. He drew some familiar symbols on the table with another brush. He and Urufu exchanged a glance, and both nodded. "The reason is because of a 'condition' we have. Kakashi-sensei, Yugao-sensei... do you think that these four are ready for the truth?" He looked at each of the jonin in turn. The genin were waiting patiently, but each was eager to finally be told what was up with these two. They kept mentioning a 'condition,' their 'tenant,' a 'special situation.' But no one ever told them what. The jonins stayed silent for a long time. Kakashi whispered something to Yugao, and when she nodded, he gave the twins the signal to go on.

Naruto had a grave look, and Urufu's face darkened to the point that she looked dead. Naruto took the lead again, seeing that his sister wasn't going to be any help. "Twelve years ago, the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune. We were all told that he killed it by summoning Shinigami-sama and dragging them both into the afterlife."

"Yeah, Yeah. We know, even the newest of academy students know that. What does that have to do with you?" Sasuke, growing arrogant again, glared at the blondes.

"I was _getting _there teme. Now, what we were told, was wrong. He did defeat the fox, but he didn't kill it. No human can kill the greatest of the bijuu. Nor did he want to kill it. There's a story about that too, but that comes after. What he did do though, was seal it into two newborn infants. He couldn't put her, the fox, into anyone with their chakra coils finished. The coils themselves needed to be large so that the fox's chakra didn't overload their system. The two babies were his children." Kakashi's eyes went very wide, and Yugao sputtered over her drink. "Urufu and I are those children." The other four genin eyes nearly popped out of their heads. They glanced from the twins, to the jonins, back to the twins.

Naruto let the information settle before continuing. "You are NOT allowed to tell anyone. This is an S-ranked secret and Hokage-jiji put up laws that prohibits anyone from speaking about it with a penalty of death. The only ones that can talk about it freely are me, my sister, and whoever the current Hokage is. All the adults know about the fox, but only the council knows who our parents are." Naruto sat back and waited for the onslaught.

The questioning gazes changed swiftly between that of confusion, rage, pity, and even... 'Was that love? Oh well, it's gone.' Naruto sat there waiting. His sister, on the other hand, got fidgety under the eyes of her fellow ninja. She looked around at the other people, oblivious to their conversation. She looked back, and still no one said anything. She was getting more and more anxious as time went on. She was about to say something, when Reiko spoke up. "So that's why Mizuki-sensei glared at you two. That's also why so many people gave you glares on the way here. But why would they hate you? You two are the only thing between them and that damned fox-" She stopped when Urufu gave her an evil looking glare.

"Megami-sensei is evil. She was just misunderstood. That why our father didn't want to kill her. She lost her only son to Konoha ninja. How would you feel if your ally took or killed someone precious to _you_!" The blond kunoichi stood up. She was about to say something else but her brother laid a hand on her shoulder. She looked back, and saw his eyes flicker, first with, then without the tomes. "Fine, I'll settle down." She sat back down pouting, and crossed her arms. Kakashi stared at the blond boy. 'A _lot_ of explaining.'

Naruto half bowed to the rest of them. "Sorry for my sister. The yin side got sealed into her. She is mostly very cranky and angry most of the time. She gets depressed easily as well. The yang side is sealed within me. That is why I'm bright and cheery, and why I calm her down a lot. The sealing affected our moods. Also, we have extremely large chakra reserves and nice little power ups. You might want to settle down for this." He undid the seals and waved the waiters carrying the plates over. "Just bring a bunch. We have stuff to talk about, and the privacy seal won't let anyone that close." While they waited, the twins ate some more half cooked meat.

When Naruto waved the waiters away and put the seals back up, he got to it. "Our apatite is the most affected. We have a taste for raw meat, but it would be murder to our digestive system, so we eat it seared. As for strength and stamina, not only could we beat all of you in a boxing match, but we could do it over and over again without rest. We are faster and our senses are a lot better than that of the Inuzukas. We are far more skilled than any genin, no offense. Megami-sensei, the Kyuubi, has been teaching us sense birth. She taught us how to talk, read, write, and in different jutsus. We've been sparing since we were two in our mindscapes. Also, we can use certain_ abilities_... Some that, well, even Hokage-jiji doesn't even know about. I only use one to calm Urufu down. But I have never had to use them in battle. We've tried some of them out, but never against something living. There are a _lot_. We don't even know all of them. You could test us tomorrow if you would like. Like maybe we do about, I don't know... 150 D-rank missions?" Some small thuds were heard. Naruto looked up from his eating to see what had happened. Several jaws had hit the table. He continued to eat and wait for their comments. After several minutes, Sasuke broke the tension. Apparently, he became the spokesperson for the other genin.

"So you are saying... that all of us... should do that many missions... BY OURSELVES? You must be out of your damn mind!" Sasuke slammed his fist on the table. "No one could do that many missions in one day. No one, especially not two genin teams!" Naruto waited for the Uchiha to calm down. When he did, he explained what he had meant.

"Well, _duh_. You six wouldn't have the time nor the stamina to do that many. On the other hand, my sister and I studied from the forbidden scroll." Several gasps of surprise. "The very first jutsu on it is the shadow clone jutsu. It makes solid clones that can think for themselves. They have chakra, and can be used for different purposes. We, the eight of us, could do missions and they, our clones, could do more missions. I say that us originals need to do some of the harder things, like something physically demanding. Sorry to say, but you're all too weak." He glanced around at the growing tick marks on all of the genin. He shrugged and went back to eating.

Reiko glared at Naruto a little more, but then something dawned on her. "You said something about the fox losing her son. What's that about?"

Naruto sighed, and opened his mouth. But before he could say anything, Urufu beat him to the punch. "Megami-sensei attacked in a small bout of rage. Yes, small. She could have just destroyed Konoha in one attack if she had wanted. Her son was either kidnapped or killed by Konoha ninja. The cave they were supposed to meet smelled of evil and snakes. We didn't figure out until later that it was Orochimaru and some ninja following him. She was devastated and didn't have control over her emotions." Urufu stopped eating and put her arms around herself. Naruto patted her shoulder before turning back to the rest of the 'crew.'

"I think that's enough for now. Tomorrow, you'll get to see just how much power we have. And Kakashi-sensei. That talk that you want, if you follow us, you'll have it." Naruto got up and walked away, following Urufu out of the restaurant. Kakashi's eyes had bugged out because he never mentioned the talk.

Naruto and Urufu were sitting on their couch, facing their two jonin senseis. Yugao had no idea why she was here, while Kakashi paced back and forth. He had stopped and turned towards the children several times, as if he was about to say something. But then went back to pacing. He sat down and looked Naruto squarely in the eye, knowing that he would talk before his sister would.

"Yes, we can use it." Kakashi nearly flipped back when the blond spoke. "And yes, your assumption is right about the Kyuubi and our powers. I use it to calm Urufu down since she can't use it. She might be great with genjutsu but she can't beat it." Kakashi contemplated this, and went back to pacing. Yugao looked from her senpai then to the blond, and back.

"What's he talking about Hatake? What is this 'power?'" Kakashi looked at her and sat back down.

"Naruto and Urufu will a lot stronger than anyone in the village. Maybe anyone in the entirety of the Elemental Nations. I've seen Naruto use the sharingan twice. Both times to calm down Urufu." Yugao looked at him skeptically, then to the blond.

"But that can't be possible. Only the Uchihas-"

"Can wield the sharingan, I know I know. But it's because of Megami-sensei. Whenever we were old enough to understand what it was, she gave us an offer she needed to give all of her Jinchuuriki. We were each given kekkai genkais a few years ago, and we have mastered all of them." The jonin were very much surprised at this. Then Kakashi looked at him again.

"Kekkai genkai_s_, as in plural? How many do you have?"

"No idea, but there are some that are only reserved for each of our halves of the chakra, like the sharingan. Urufu can't use most doujutsu while I can't use most grounded types, like earth or sand. Also, any of the special jutsus we thought we lost, are now alive within us. Urufu can give birth to a child, and bless him with one kekkai genkai. As well, I can bless any children I have with one. When the time comes, and if I have a wife and she lets, I will donate sperm to whoever wants a baby and I will give that family a kekkai genkai, upon their choosing to have the 'demon's' child. Please don't tell Hokage-jiji. He would freak out if he knew." They looked at the jonins with pleading eyes. They older ninja caved and promised, on their way out, Kakashi told the twins something.

"I almost forgot. Starting tomorrow, teams 7 and 9 will be merging into one team. We do missions, training, everything, together. Also, you two will be in charge of the team's workout schedule. Yugao and I will be placing you in charge in our stead for whatever reasons there may be. See you tomorrow!" And with that, he poofed away. Yugao looked at the twins, then turned and walked out of the door, muttering something about teenagers, and council members.?

* * *  
SORRY! I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait, I didn't want to write this chapter like this, but it just sorta happened… It was mainly because I needed to get some tidbits out of the way, less explaining later on, and more room for action. I will be updating both of my stories sometime next week for certain, please please please review

Heki means split 


	6. Ahh A new client

If you don't know that I don't, nor will I ever own it, you aren't a Naruto-fan.  
Ok, I'm going to try to get faster with my updates... but there are no promises as of right now. I have a lot of school crap to do.  
And just to clarify, Naruto's sharingan is blue, not red. It's just a lot darker than his regular eye color

* * *

Over the following weeks, the newly named Team Kitsune took many missions, all D-rank, with clones doing most of the odd jobs. Reiko, Rin, Sakura, Sasuke, and even Kakashi and Yugao sent clones as well. They couldn't make many though, just one or two. The originals did the heavy labor-type missions. Naruto and Urufu took over the strength building sessions and Yugao joined because she didn't want to feel weaker than two genin. Kakashi joined under threat that they would burn all his books if he didn't. All of them had weight seals, which were added to regularly. They beat the record time for catching the daimyo's cat, Tora.

The twins centered their training outside of team practice on honing their summonings, and working with the kekkai genkais. Several were said to be lost through the ages, but one in particular was rare in the highest regard of the word. Naruto liked a power that allowed him to move through space, and Urufu favored the mokuton techniques.

Naruto and Hinata went on dates often, as did Urufu and Shino. A certain raven haired genin started to actually acknowledge a certain pink haired kunoichi. Rin started going out with Kiba after he figured out that Hinata was spoken for. Reiko didn't date anyone... yet. [: p]

* * *

The twins just finished cutting logs with the rest of the team. It was all part of their plan to get physically stronger. Naruto sat down and grabbed a water bottle from a seal on his arm. "I wonder when Hokage-jiji is going to give us a higher ranked mission. You would think that doing close to 1000 Ds would be enough." He stood up and stretched. They were behind the Urahara weapons shop. (That's going to be the last name for Tenten and her family... I couldn't think of anything else at the moment.) Tenten's father, Leo, was helping them, and now they had enough lumber to last for at least two months. He signed the mission scroll and they were off.

Kakashi lead them through the streets of Konoha. "Sasuke, where did the shadow clones put the mission scrolls?" He was testing the memory recall ability.

"In the twins' apartment, where we always put them. Wait, how did I know that?"

"Teme... Didn't we tell you about that? Whatever your clones do, you remember. They could practice chakra control and target practice, and you would be able to use whatever they learned. The only thing you can't do with that is gain muscle. I'm pretty sure we went over this when Naruto and I taught it to you. Didn't we go over this? I'm pretty sure we went over it." Urufu hit him across the head as she walked.

They reached the Hokage tower and turned in all of their mission reports. The chunin there, long accustomed to the large amount this team did, just put them into a pile to be sorted later. The eight-man team went up to the Hokage's office. Naruto knocked on the door and opened it when the Hokage answered. He was talking to a rather odd looking old man. They both turned to the team as they shuffled in.

"Ah good. I was just about to send for you before you started your afternoon missions. I think its long since been time you got your first C-rank. You are to escort Tazuna-san here back to the Land of Waves. Protect him from bandits on the way there and while he finishes the bridge." He tossed the scroll to Kakashi.

"These are my escorts? They're just a bunch of brats. The two adults would have to watch all seven of us." He strolled up and down the line of genin, sizing each up. He took a couple of swigs put of his bottle. "They probably aren't even fit to be shinobi." Tick marks formed on the twins heads. Everyone else in the room got ready to intercept them, not like it would do any good.

Naruto looked at the man's feet, but Urufu picked up her head. She stared at Tazuna with the coldest of gazes. "What did you say, you old drunken fool? Who are you to judge ones you don't know." Her killing intent spiked and she took a step forward. Tazuna eyed her, not realizing he danger he was in. "Are you a ninja, a shinobi, a fighter, a warrior, a samurai? All different names, all are protectors and defenders. You came here for an escort back to your home, and here we are. If you don't like it, TOUGH!" She emphasized the last one with a large burst of killing intent directed straight at the drunk. He stumbled backwards from the force of it. Everyone stared from the enraged blond to the new client, no one ever having seen Urufu THAT mad before.

"URUFU!" Naruto's voice was laced with demonic energy and his eyes flashed tomed then red. His pupils had turned to slits and he walked up next to her. He grabbed her and made her sit down on the floor. When he looked back up at Tazuna, his eyes flashed red one more time, and then turned back to normal. "Please excuse my sister, Tazuna-san. She can be a little dramatic at times, but... You had brought that upon yourself. If you insult me, my sister, or my teammates again, not only will I kill you myself, but you will wish that you went through I session with Ibiki Morino. Now," He turned away from the man on the ground. "Who wants a lift to their house?" Reiko walked up next to the blond. "Just Reiko? Alright, see you tomorrow everyone." And with that, he placed his hands on each of the girls' shoulders and they disappeared in a red flash. The rest of the team left to go about their business.

Tazuna stared at the place where they disappeared from. After a while he turned back to the Hokage. "Who the hell was that brat? He couldn't be older than 13 and he's speaking to someone like that? He should be put in his place." He turned to leave, but found a kunai at his throat.

"Tazuna-san, I will not have you disrespect my student, nor any ninja of Konoha. We are doing you a kindness by doing this mission for you. The twins you just saw were Uzumaki Urufu and Uzumaki Naruto. They have each suffered more pain in one year than your family has ever felt in their whole entire lives combined. I know what is going on in your village, and I know some of the ninja there. This mission is easily A-S rank. Those two that you so readily dismiss could each beat all of the ninja and bandits in Wave, without so much as batting an eye. Now, leave! I don't want to see you any time soon." And with that, Tazuna suddenly found himself outside of the Hokage building.

"Damn crazy shinobi. Don't know why I'm even asking' them for help..." Tazuna ranted to himself all the way to his hotel room.

* * *

Naruto and Urufu appeared in their apartment. It took but a millisecond to flash to the Matarashi household and leave. He sat Urufu down, before pacing. "Urufu... Urufu... Ugh! Why can't you learn to control your emotions for two seconds? Do you realize that that old man could have died when you did that? Ugh!" He turned and stomped into his room. After a few moments, Urufu quietly slipped into hers.

When Naruto came out, he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with a grey flak jacket and black pants. He had black vambrances with red stripes on them on his arms and legs. His jacket had the symbol for fire on the back in his usual shade of red. He placed some empty scrolls in the pockets that were spread across his person for the highest efficiency in battle. He turned and went into the hidden weapons vault they built out of the unused hall closet.

Urufu stepped out of her own room wearing much the same type of outfit, except with a considerably smaller amount of pockets. Instead, she had extra straps to hang small projectile weapons from. She had a square box-shaped item with several swords sticking out of it. (Think Bee's sword holder on his back) She had her mother's sword on her hip and several throwing knives along a strap on her chest. (Think ammo belts except its knives, not bullets.) Urufu put on a blood red traveling cloak to hide her large amount of weapons. It appeared she only had two swords sticking out of the top of it. She tied her hitai-ate to her left arm to hide it from enemy view.

Naruto came out of the vault, tying his hitai-ate to his right arm. He threw on a bright red traveling cloak and walked around the apartment. He activated seals that were strategically placed to cover the entire edifice. Anyone who forced their way in would wake up the next day to find themselves in the Hokage's office to await punishment. When he was done, they gathered up what little carry-ons they had and left. Naruto locked the door, and placed two seals on it. One was a locking seal, and the other was the one for the Hiraishin. Both disappeared to hide the security measures.

"Ok, that should be everything. Do you want to walk, or do you want to go the fast way?" She glared at him, and he glared back. Urufu turned and started to walk away. "Suit yourself." And he disappeared.

* * *

Naruto was in Hinata's room, with his eyes firmly shut in case she wasn't decent.

"You can open your eyes Naruto-kun. I have clothes on." She giggled and kissed him. He kissed back and opened his eyes slightly. "So what do I owe to this impromptu visit?"

"I'm going on a long term mission. I might be gone for a couple of weeks, so I need to cancel on our date tomorrow. I could always send a clone but you said that would be impersonal." He held her close and kissed her again.

"Yes, I don't feel right with a clone. It doesn't feel like you. On the other hand." She kissed him hard. He tripped, and both ended up on the floor, Hinata on top of Naruto. They kissed long and hard. Naruto pulls back first, they were both breathless.

"Um, Hinata-chan... I need to go now. Got the mission and all." She got off of him with a blush. He stood up and kissed her, soft and sweet, "See you soon, Hinata-koi." And with that, he disappeared again

Hinata stood there for a while, touching her lips softly. "I'm never going to get over that." She shrugged and continued doing what she was doing before the oh so wonderful 'interruption'

* * *

He reappeared at the front gate. Everyone except the Hatakes were present, but they didn't have to wait long. Naruto heard some yelping sounds and soon saw the reason why. Rin was dragging Kakashi by his foot, holding all of his books in a satchel on her side. "Now, remember Tou-san. If you don't train us or help us on this mission, I will tie you down, and make you watch me burn all your books. Got it? No disappearing, no leaving us to Yugao-sensei and the twins, and NO reading on the trail." She dropped his leg, and walked over.

Kakashi crawled over to her, and begged on his knees. "Yes, got it. Train and help. But PLEASE don't burn my books, PLEASE!" Whoever didn't sweat drop before, did now. He looked at them all then stood up and wiped the dust off of him. "Oh, urm... Let's head out." He marched them out of the gates, trying to hold on to what dignity he had left.

* * *

Hiruzen watched the entire thing unfold through his crystal ball. "I hope for their sake I made the right choice by sending them there. I just hope the twins do as they are ordered." He shuddered and returned to his never ending mound of paperwork.

* * *

FINALLY! I'm done with the chapter. Thank god summer is coming up, then I might be able to do more update  
THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY, POSITUTELY NOOOOOOOOO TWINCEST  
New update soon, next chapter is mainly fighting so it should be easier to write it… p.s. sorry its short  
that's all I got to say so... PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
